


The Swan Princess

by prissygirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Dark Castle, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, The Swan Princess AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is faced with his strangest deal yet: a princess cursed into a swan. But Princess Belle has secrets of her own. AU based on The Swan Princess.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	The Swan Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_does_the_write_thing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/gifts).



This was not Belle’s idea of fun. 

The royal carriage of Avonlea rolled down the road slowly as her father began his annual speech about duty and obligation. Tired from the long journey, she nodded along absentmindedly while sneaking covert glances out the carriage window. She sighed when she recognized the looming Black Forest ahead. They would be at the castle soon. 

“Now remember, my girl, this is what we’ve been working towards all these years,” King Maurice lectured, oblivious to his daughter miming the oft-repeated words along with him. “With leadership comes an obligation to one’s country and people. Personal feelings must be set aside for the greater good and welfare of one’s subjects.” 

An alliance with the rich kingdom of Conques wouldn’t hurt the treasury’s coffers either, Belle thought bitterly. Her father was notoriously bad at managing Avonlea’s financial affairs, one of the many reasons he was desperate to see this match through. 

For as long as Belle could remember, her father had been throwing her at the prince of Conques in hopes of joining their lands through marriage. While Belle knew the alliance would benefit Avonlea, her opinion of Prince Gaston had not changed since the first summer that their parents had forced them together. 

Every year since she was ten, she had spent her summers at Gaston’s castle, being either ignored or taunted, depending on the prince’s whims. His mother, Queen Uberta, always assured her that teasing girls was how boys showed their interest, and that Belle would understand one day when she was a woman. 

If that was the price of being a woman, Belle thought she’d much prefer to be something else entirely. 

She prayed every summer for chicken pox so that she wouldn’t have to go. And yet, every year like clockwork, her father bundled her up in the royal carriage and sent her across the border to play nice with Gaston and his odious best friend, LeFou.

Now, on the eve of her 21st birthday, Belle knew the time had come. This was her last visit to Gaston’s castle as a guest. If things went the way her father and the queen had always wanted, she would be returning here in a fortnight as the country’s new princess. 

She kept hope in the fact that Gaston seemed to dislike her as much as she did him. He often boasted that he had dozens of women lined up to share his bed and that he wasn’t going to give that up for a “mousy brunette who reads too much”. According to him, Belle’s habit could only lead to terrible things, such as having ideas and thinking, both of which he was very much against. 

Belle, who was usually in the middle of a book when Gaston brought the issue up, would always ignore him, which of course drove him nuts. After puffing about for a few minutes, he’d usually give up and leave her alone for the rest of the day. This suited her just fine, since it was exactly the result she’d been aiming for in the first place. 

The library in Gaston’s castle was the one compensation for spending her summers there. She found solace among the vast bookshelves and quiet surroundings. Belle had always longed to travel, but so far the only countryside she had seen was the road between her and Gaston’s castles every summer. But with books, she could visit anywhere. She read stories about far away lands, brave princesses, and magical creatures. Her favorite had been the latter, her imagination captured by the idea of beautiful fairies who granted wishes and evil witches who used dark magic to cast curses, like the tale she’d read last year about a king who was cursed to be a bear by day and a man by night.

Nobody interrupted her in the library. Nobody seemed to realize they even had a library, much less use it. 

In fact, it was in Gaston’s library last summer that Belle had formulated a backup plan, in case things didn’t turn out as she wanted tonight. 

Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to resort to such a desperate plan. But as she listened to her father drone on in the carriage, Belle knew she was prepared if the worst happened. 

They arrived in Conques shortly before nightfall. After being quickly whisked away to freshen up and change for the banquet in their honor, Belle and her father were ushered into the Great Hall. 

The hall had been transformed for the occasion. Each table was covered with food, drinks, and bright flowers, while courtiers stumbled about clutching goblets of wine. Some space had been cleared in the middle of the hall for dancing, and a band of musicians gathered nearby, awaiting their cue. 

Belle’s heart sank at the sight. She had barely stepped a foot inside the door before she was all but pushed into the middle of the room straight towards a waiting Gaston. 

They barely had time to exchange greetings before the musicians struck up a tune. Before she could object, Gaston pulled her into his arms and began to dance.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father and the queen smiling at them. She had the intense urge to vomit, preferably on Gaston. 

“You know, Belle,” he said, pulling her closer than she thought appropriate, “you’ve certainly grown up since last summer.”

“Thank you...I think.” Belle wrinkled her nose. “I also -”

“I always thought of you as a bit of an ugly duckling,” Gaston continued, as if she hadn’t spoken. “But now you’ve become a...uh…”

“Swan?” Belle suggested. 

He snorted. “Of course not! That doesn’t make any sense. Why would an ugly duckling turn into a swan? No, you’re more like a...good-looking duck. Like the kind I would mount on my wall.”

Belle wasn’t sure which comparison was worse: being compared to a good-looking duck or being considered handsome enough to hang on Gaston’s wall of dead trophies. 

“I don’t think - ”

“That’s the beauty of all this, Belle,” Gaston said, interrupting her once again before twirling her around. “Once we’re married, you’ll never have to think again.”

Too angry to reply, Belle could only stare at him in shock. 

Gaston merely smirked at her, before turning from her to address the rest of the crowd. “Arrange the marriage!” he shouted. 

There was a great cheer from all those assembled. With knowing glances, Maurice and Uberta raised their glasses to toast to their great success. 

Belle panicked. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

“Wait!” she cried, trying to forestall the celebrations. “You don’t even like me! Why on earth would you want to marry me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Gaston looked at her in annoyance. “You’re all I ever wanted, Belle. You’re beautiful.” 

“But what else? Surely beauty isn’t all that matters to you?” 

Gaston’s leer left nothing to the imagination. He chuckled in a way that she assumed was meant to be charming. “What else is there?” 

Yanking her hand out of his, Belle fought the urge to spit in his face. 

“There’s bravery,” she said, raising her chin definitely. “And thinking!”

Before anyone could stop her, she turned and fled from the hall. She only had one chance now and she was not going to waste it. 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin has been sitting by the fire for most of the morning, drumming his fingers against his chair in boredom, when the summons had come. As he hadn’t had a good deal in a fortnight, he jumped at the chance to see what desperate soul was calling upon him. 

It had nothing to do with how empty and quiet the castle had felt recently, or the fact that he was no closer to finishing the Dark Curse than he’d been at the same time the year before. No, he was simply bored and looking for a new opportunity. 

The sight that met his eyes when he appeared in the throne room was not what he had expected. 

The king desperately wringing his hands together was unsurprising. It was he who had summoned Rumplestiltskin after all. The small crowd of agitated courtiers was also not uncommon. 

But the large, white bird hiding behind King Maurice’s robe was new. 

“It’s a duck,” Rumplestiltskin said blandly. 

King Maurice shook his head. “A swan.” The man blanched, probably realizing that correcting the Dark One was not a good first step towards negotiations. 

“I usually prefer roast goose, but I suppose I could be persuaded,” Rumplestiltskin said, taking a step closer to the bird. 

“No!” Maurice shouted. He held his hands up in front of him. “No, you misunderstand me. She’s my daughter.” 

“Your daughter?” Rumplestiltskin repeated, looking from the swan to the man and back. “Must have been an awkward conception.” 

Either Maurice missed the quip or chose to ignore it. Rumplestiltskin tried to contain his disappointment. He always loved to rile his victims up first. It made them so much worse at negotiating. 

“My daughter was cursed on her betrothal day,” Maurice explained bitterly. “She has been a swan ever since.” 

Intrigued, Rumplestiltskin walked a few steps closer, examining the bird. In his 300 years as the Dark One, he had seen princesses cursed with ugliness, warts, and even a case or two of chlamydia. 

But turning one into a swan? That was different. 

“The engagement was to the prince on our western border.” Maurice wrung his hands. “We were to join our lands together upon the marriage.” 

The swan squawked unhappily. 

Maurice sighed, reaching down to pat her on the head. “I know, my girl. It’s such a tragedy that we had to call off the wedding.” 

The swan nipped at his fingers. 

Rumplestiltskin watched in amusement as Maurice snatched his fingers away and stepped back from his daughter quickly. 

“She does that sometimes,” he said, chuckling nervously. “The curse’s influence, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Rumplestiltskin replied dryly. 

While the finer details of bird communication were unknown to him, even he could tell that the huff coming from the swan was not one of agreement. 

Any curse that could keep a human trapped in the form of an animal was worth studying, Rumplestiltskin knew. However, he didn’t really want a swan running around the Dark Castle, pooping on his floor and molting everywhere. 

Still, if he was going to create the most powerful curse the realm had ever seen, he would need all the help he could get. 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin transported himself and the swan princess back to his estate, right on the edge of the lake behind his castle. 

“Welcome home, dearie.” 

The swan gave him a dubious look. 

“You don’t expect me to allow you to traipse around the castle do you? I don’t even know if you’re house trained.” 

She let out a slight hiss, which had Rumpelstiltskin backing up a couple steps automatically. 

“Just a quip,” he said, unnerved by the creature, but not wanting to show it. “I can hardly study you from out here, can I?”

She honked, but he was unsure whether that was a noise of agreement or annoyance. 

“Anyway, here is the lake. I figure you’ll want to spend most of your time out here doing...um, swan things...when we’re not testing your curse. I’ll of course feed you and let you sleep in the castle. I may be the Dark One, but I am not unfeeling.”

Besides, it would be rather hard to study her curse if the stupid bird went and got herself eaten by a wolf during the night. 

Giving him what he supposed was a nod, the swan waddled towards the lake. Willows lined the bank, partially obscuring the edge, but she proceeded confidently, hopping into the water and gliding off as naturally as if she had been born in this form. 

Rumplestiltskin let her swim around a bit, studying her quietly from the bank.

If he was honest, he wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation. He’d never really brought his work home with him before. Then again, most noblewomen had run the other way when he appeared. The only reason this one hadn’t was because she couldn’t waddle away fast enough. 

But now that he had her, what was he going to do with her? For that matter, what was he going to feed her? Sharing his own meals with her was out of the question. Besides, feeding poultry to a bird felt inappropriate, bordering on cannibalistic even. Then again, feeding her bird feed seemed rather insulting. 

The last thing he needed was to return her to her human form only to have her die of a stomach ailment. 

He had a reputation to protect, after all. No one was going to make a deal with the Dark One if the cure was known to kill them. 

At least she seemed to find peace on the water, he mused, noticing how content the swan looked floating on the lake. It was a peace that he only found when he was spinning, and sometimes not even then. 

Despite the slight grumpiness the bird displayed, he’d been rather impressed with how calmly she had behaved. If he’d been cursed into an animal, he would have been clawing anything and anyone that got into his path.

When he grew tired of observing her, he waved his hands, transporting them both to the Great Hall. 

The swan let out an undignified squawk as she landed on the large dining table. Her head swung from side to side in alarm, taking in her new surroundings. 

“No pets on the dinner table,” Rumplestiltskin scolded, shaking his finger at her. “Get down.”

She glared at him but flapped her wings and jumped off the table. She was clearly aware that he had transported her there in the first place, but was polite enough not to mention it, judging by the fact he hadn’t been bitten. 

Now, all he had to do was figure out the details of her curse, free her without accidentally killing her in the process, and then apply his newfound knowledge to whipping up his own dark curse. How hard could it be? 

* * *

Three nights later, Rumplestiltskin was beginning to think he had bet on the wrong bird. 

He hadn’t had any luck with his tests. Even worse, the stress of the situation must have been affecting him because he was misplacing potion ingredients and breaking lab equipment at a rate he hadn’t done since he’d first poked his nose into a cauldron. 

Usually he would leave his potions overnight to cool and spend most of the night spinning. But with barely anything to show for the past three days, he was determined to press on into the wee hours of the morning if that’s what it took to have a breakthrough. 

He’d run a few tests that evening, but so far the results had only confused him further. 

Using a feather that he’d plucked from a rather irritated swan earlier that day, he’d brewed a potion to determine the strength of her curse. However, the potion was not reacting as he had expected. Instead of a solid color that would indicate how dark and powerful the curse was, the liquid in his cauldron kept fluctuating in color. The surface shimmered as the potion alternated between a blue as dark as midnight and a lighter shade that reminded him of the sky on a cloudless, sunny day. 

If Rumplestiltskin didn’t know any better, he’d think the curse itself was fluctuating. But that was ridiculous. Even if that was possible, then that would mean...

A creak from one of the hallway’s floorboards made his head snap up from the potion. He stood silently, straining his ears for any other noise, but none came. 

He let out a breath. Perhaps he had been working too hard lately. The only other living thing in the castle besides himself was the swan and he had locked her into her room a couple hours before sunset. 

Unless the curse caused her to suddenly grow opposable thumbs, there was no way she was getting out of that room. 

Putting the noise from his mind, he turned back to his research. He would figure this mystery out, even if it took him all night. 

* * *

Two days later, Rumplestiltskin was nowhere closer to an answer and itching to get out of the castle for a bit. 

“No wild parties, alright?” he told the swan. “I’ll be back before nightfall.” 

She gave him the same unimpressed look she had after most of his other quips. Clearly her small bird brain just couldn’t understand quality humor when she heard it. 

He ended up being gone two days instead and came home to find a thief trying to rob him. Robin Hood was aptly named, but that didn’t stop Rumplestiltskin from locking him up in the dungeon. 

No one stole from the Dark One and lived to brag about it. Or if they did, they had a fairly difficult time telling anyone with their tongue missing. 

He left the thief to suffer overnight in anticipation of his fate, letting the man’s own imagination torture him more creatively than anything Rumplestiltskin could have done. 

Returning to the dungeon the next morning in high spirits, Rumplestiltskin stopped in his tracks when he saw the door to the man’s cell standing wide open. 

“What the - ” 

A honk echoed behind him in the dungeon. 

He spun around to see the swan, waddling towards him and looking as if she hadn’t a care in the world. 

“I suppose you don’t know how this happened?” he sneered.

The swan merely ruffled her feathers before continuing on her way. 

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes. The bird knew something; he was sure of it. 

Unfortunately, it looked like he would have to wait until the curse was reversed to find out how the thief had escaped. 

* * *

The days passed and Rumplestiltskin began to grow restless again. His research into the curse was getting nowhere. How a curse as dark as this could exhibit none of the usual characteristics was leaving him baffled. Even spinning provided little comfort. 

Deciding to take a stroll around his estate in the moonlight, he’d been walking aimlessly for twenty minutes before he ended up at the end of the hedge maze that led out to the lake. 

A white blur came rushing out of the nearby garden path to his left. Rumplestiltskin watched in disbelief as the swan flew out onto the lake, landing gracefully on the exact spot where the moonlight reflected back off the water. 

He barely had time to wonder how the bird had gotten out of her room when he saw the water began to shimmer.

The area surrounding the swan turned golden and began to ripple. The waves rose several feet out of the lake, twisting around her body and obscuring her from view. They glimmered in mid-air for only a moment or two before falling back to the lake, revealing a young woman in a yellow ball gown standing up to her waist in the water.

His jaw dropped. His duck was gorgeous. 

She was petite, even smaller than himself. Her dark brown hair was long, curls reaching past the creamy pale skin of her neck and ending just below her bare shoulders. She wobbled her way uncertainly back to the shore, nearly tripping on her dress several times. 

As she drew closer, Rumplestiltskin realized she was soaked to the skin, her dress clinging to her form rather revealingly. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, thankful that there was a hedge mostly blocking him from her view. 

A large brown turtle ambled past him, moving much faster than he remembered seeing a turtle move before. 

Perhaps the turtle had a lady friend, he mused.

The turtle reached the shore just as the princess stepped up onto the bank. To Rumplestiltskin’s surprise, she exclaimed excitedly upon seeing the turtle and immediately sat down and began speaking in low tones with it. 

Rumplestiltskin was too far away to hear what they were saying, but the fact that a human princess and a turtle were somehow able to converse was beyond even his understanding. He knew of spells that allowed humans to understand animals, but usually only when they themselves were in animal form. For her to still be able to communicate with animals as a human didn’t seem like any curse he could think of. The whole point of curses was to make people miserable, not give them special abilities like Doctor Dolittle. 

Distracted by the memory of that particular deal, he didn’t notice that the princess had grown agitated. It wasn’t until her second look back towards the hedge that he realized what had happened. 

That damn turtle had given him away.

Not to be outfoxed by a princess and a talking turtle, he decided to make the most of the moment. 

With as much flamboyance as he could muster, he strolled out leisurely into the open, giving the princess his best black-toothed grin. 

“Looks like you have some explaining to do, dearie.” 

The crestfallen expression on her face was enough to make his night.

* * *

Ditching the turtle, Rumplestiltskin transported them back to the castle, seating them in front of the fireplace in the Great Hall. 

The firelight illuminated her figure even more than the moonlight had. He looked away quickly, conjuring a blanket. “Here,” he said, tossing it at her more forcefully than he meant to. “Dry yourself off.”

Her intense blue eyes, which he had not noticed earlier, bore through him uncannily. How she was able to give him the same look as a human that she had as a swan was beyond him. 

He didn’t like how it got under his skin. Feeling off balance, he decided to return the favor. 

“Tea?” he asked. 

The look of surprise on her face was priceless. “Tea?” she asked, confused. 

“What? Were you expecting me to lock you up in the dungeon?” Rumplestiltskin conjured a teapot, two cups, and matching saucers. He poured for them both before passing one to her. “I’m not a complete beast.” 

“Th-thank you.” She took the cup and saucer with quaking hands but managed not to spill. “Honestly, I was afraid you might if you found out.” 

“That you transform back into a human every night?” 

Belle shook her head slightly. “I only transform if I’m on the lake under the moonlight. If I stayed in the castle, I wouldn’t be able to change.” 

She spoke the words matter-of-factly, in no apparent distress that her humanity was reliant on such strict rules. 

“You seem rather calm about being cursed,” Rumplestiltskin said, raising the tea cup to his lips. “And oddly knowledgeable about its details.” 

He had waited until she was sipping her own tea to make the observation, hoping for a reaction. He was not disappointed. She choked a bit on her tea, the cup wobbling on the saucer rather wildly as she set it down. 

“In fact, I’m rather surprised that you discovered a way to reverse the curse during the night all by yourself,” he said, scratching his chin. “I don’t know of many princesses that make a habit of swimming alone in the moonlight.” 

“Well,” Belle started, at a loss for words. “I’m very fond of swimming.” 

Rumplestiltskin’s grin was all teeth and no warmth. “Good thing you weren’t changed into a cat then.” 

She giggled nervously before hiding her face back in her tea cup. 

For a noble woman, she had a terrible poker face. The other nobles at court must have delighted in baiting her. 

He watched her for a few moments as she sipped her tea. She was a mystery to him; not just her curse, but her behavior as well. Why hadn’t she come to him and told him that her condition could be reversed at night? It was strange that she would keep such an important discovery from him, especially when he was trying to break her curse. While it was possible that she still did not trust him completely, it was also equally likely that she was hiding something. Considering Rumplestiltskin’s experience with royalty, he would bet on the latter. 

“Do you have any idea of who cursed you?” he asked mildly, as if he was asking about the weather or how she took her tea. “Or remember anything from before it happened?” 

Belle bit her lip, her voice slightly hesitant when she finally spoke. “I don’t remember being cursed. And I honestly can’t think of anyone who would want to hurt me.”

“No enemies?” 

“You need to go places and do things to gain enemies,” she said, a note of bitterness in her tone. “I haven’t been allowed to do either.” 

There was definitely something she wasn’t saying; he could tell by the tension in her body as she spoke. But whether that had to do with the curse or some dysfunctional family dynamics, he didn’t know. 

He decided to change the subject slightly, hoping that she’d reveal more if she was less on edge. 

“How did you escape the room? I wasn’t aware that swans could pick locks.” 

Belle smiled, a real one this time. “They can’t, to my knowledge. I unhooked the latch on the window with my beak and flew down to the grounds.” 

He grunted. That was clearly an oversight on his part. Then again, who knew he’d have such an ambitious bird on his hands?

And now he had a human princess to deal with at night. A very attractive human princess. 

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. “It's rather late. I expect you’re tired from your escapades and wish to rest. We can talk more tomorrow night.”

Belle set down her tea cup and shook her head. “Oh, I couldn’t possibly go to bed now.”

He bit back a sigh. Perhaps being nice to her had been a bad idea. Was it too late to throw her in the dungeon? 

“Now that I can finally talk to you,” Belle continued, “there’s something I’ve been dying to ask.” 

He braced himself for any number of terrible questions: Where did his power come from? Why was he all alone in this big castle? Why did he look like an overgrown lizard? 

“Do you have a library?” Belle brushed a wet curl that had stuck to her skin behind her ear. “It’s just that I hadn’t been able to find one yet and I imagine you have quite a large one.” Her eyes grew wide. “A library, I mean. A large library.” 

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes as the princess blushed. Apparently she’d read about more than courtly manners. 

The truth was that despite living in the Dark Castle for almost three centuries he’d never gotten around to putting together a proper library. But the more he thought about it, the better the idea sounded to him. He had many books, but most were scattered around the castle in the Great Hall, his lab, and his private chambers, which he seldom used. But a central location - one where he could count on the little princess staying out of his hair and out of trouble at night - sounded like a wonderful idea. 

“Give me five minutes,” he said, before disappearing from the Great Hall. 

His castle may have been magical, but magnificent libraries didn’t just build themselves.   


* * *

In hindsight, giving Belle the library might have been a mistake. 

Had he known that the gesture would completely erode his ability to make her fear him, he might have thought twice about doing it. And he certainly wouldn’t have added on that window seat overlooking the lake a few days later. Now that had clearly been a step too far. 

Which meant he absolutely had to put his foot down before he lost any more control. No matter what, he wasn’t going to give in to her demands this time. 

“Please?” Belle asked once again. “I get so lonely during the day.” 

“Don’t you have that little turtle friend to talk to?” he asked snidely, never tearing his eyes away from the boar’s blood he was pouring into his potion. “Go swimming with him.” 

“Why Rumplestiltskin, I didn’t think you were jealous of a turtle!” 

“I’m not - I’m not jealous!” Rumplestiltskin sputtered, completely forgetting to watch what he was doing and spilling the boar’s blood everywhere. “Look what you made me do!” He waved his hand and vanished the mess away. “Now I have to go hunt down another great white boar. Do you know how much I hate hunting?”

“I thought you enjoyed hunting children and skinning them for their pelts.” Belle leaned towards him, her blue eyes dancing merrily.

He wagged a finger at her warningly. “Don’t be insufferable. You know very well that was just a quip.”

Belle ignored him and pulled lightly on his forearm. He tried to ignore the warmth of her hands as her touch burned through his shirt sleeve and into his arm. 

“Come swimming with me, please? The sun is almost up and then I’m alone all day.” She gazed up at him, her eyes large and pleading. “You said you’d think about it.” 

“That doesn’t count! You got me drunk on dwarf wine - ”

“Which I found in your cellar,” Belle reminded him. “And it’s only because you said you couldn’t get drunk.” 

“I’m the Dark One. You shouldn’t believe everything I say.”

“Is that so?” She bit her lip, pretending to concentrate. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to come swimming then?

“Absolutely.” 

Belle nodded solemnly. “Alright then. Since I shouldn’t believe everything you say, I’ll expect you at the lake soon.” 

“Now wait a minute - ” 

But before he could finish his threat, a soft glow began to swirl around Belle. He looked over his shoulder towards the tower window where the first rays of sunlight were spilling into the room. 

The magic swirled around Belle, starting at her toes and winding up to her head. The last thing he saw before she was completely enveloped was her smug grin. She had won their argument and she knew it. 

As fast as it had appeared, the magic evaporated, leaving a familiar-looking swan standing on his floor. She looked up at him expectantly. 

Rumplestiltskin sighed. If he didn’t give in, he’d have no peace for the next few nights. Belle knew all his hiding places now; he’d have to create a few more if he wanted any quiet. For someone that had claimed to love libraries so much, she certainly spent far too much time out of it annoying him. 

“Fine,” he said, gritting his teeth. “But this is the only time. This is not going to become a regular occurrence, you hear me?” 

His swan princess honked happily before flapping her wings and flying through the open window. 

He briefly thought about ignoring her and getting back to his work, but quickly dismissed the idea. Knowing Belle, she’d probably drag him through the tower window if he tried to stand her up. 

At least he could finish one potion before he left. It had been simmering for the past few hours and would only take a moment to complete. 

He walked to the back table, going over the last couple ingredients he needed to add. If he was correct in his brewing, this potion would help him identify the caster of Belle’s curse. Since Belle had told him she had no memory of that night after leaving the ballroom, they needed all the help they could get in tracking down the culprit. 

The remaining ingredients were on the table next to the potion, waiting to be added. Bat spleen, fairy dust, and -

“Where are my lacewing flies?” Rumplestiltskin stopped short, glancing all around the table and bench, even getting down on his hands and knees to search the floor for the vial. 

He growled under his breath. The was the second vial this week!

A whistle from outside made him startle and he jumped, hitting his head on the bottom of the table with a thud. 

It seemed Belle was growing impatient. Rumplestiltskin muttered something about “roast swan for supper”, but stood up and dusted himself off. 

His missing potion ingredient could wait until later. He just had to humor Belle for a little while and then he could get back to work. 

Giving in this once would save him so much time in the long run, after all. 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin stared down at swan Belle with his most terrifying scowl. “Absolutely not.” 

She responded by knocking a tea cup off of his table. It fell to the floor and bounced once before rolling back around to his foot, an obvious chip now in its rim. 

“Now look what you’ve done!” he scolded. “You’re worse than a cat! Why must you be so unreasonable? I told you already - I don’t have time to play today.” 

This is what came of giving into her little whims. She thought all she had to do was flap her wings at him and he’d do whatever she wanted. But enough was enough. He’d wasted far too many mornings soaking his feet in the lake, telling her stories about his time as the Dark One, while she floated contentedly nearby. Time he should have spent doing research on curses or making deals or...plotting. 

Belle hissed at him. 

He waved the scroll he had been working on at her, the page covered with his almost illegible scrawl. “Don’t give me that look, missy. I’m trying to reverse your curse. Or would you rather stay a swan forever?” 

For just a second, he thought she would argue further. But after a moment’s hesitation, she flapped her wings and hopped off the table, waddling towards the door. 

He watched her go with half amusement and half exasperation. Who knew a princess-turned-swan could be so damn irritating? 

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she wanted to stay trapped in the castle with him forever. 

He sighed, turning back to his research. There was a new potion he wanted to try and he’d only gotten the specific ingredients for it the day before, one of them specifically being very difficult to procure. 

Crocodile hearts were surprisingly hard to come by. One had to be very tricky to trap one and then obtain the heart without damaging it. They were surprisingly fragile for such terrible beasts. 

He turned to his workbench, only to find the item in question gone. 

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes. He had purposely set the small chunk of heart he’d prepared on his workbench so he wouldn’t lose it, considering how absentminded he had been the past few weeks. 

A sneaking suspicion began to form in the back of his mind. He’d blamed his absentmindedness on Belle’s arrival and her presence being a distraction from his normal quiet and solitude, but what if her involvement was more direct than that? 

He cast a quick protection spell on his lab. If she moved or took anything of his, he’d have his answer.

Swans may not sing like canaries, but he’d get the truth out of Belle one way or another.

* * *

Back in the kingdom of Conques, Prince Gaston and his friend LeFou were playing cards and drinking the night away, the same as they had every night since Belle had left with Rumplestiltskin. 

Gaston revealed his cards proudly. “Four sevens and a ten.”

A goofy smile appeared on LeFou’s face. He showed his own hand, which held a royal flush. “I think I won again!” 

With a sigh of disgust, the prince threw down his cards on the table. “I’m bored. Let’s do something else.” He took a large swig of his beer and scowled. “I’m in a foul mood tonight.” 

His friend looked at him in confusion before finally letting out a large guffaw. “Good one, Gaston! I get it. Because Belle’s a bird now. You’re so funny.” 

Gaston glared at him. “Foul, not fowl, you imbecile.” He flopped back in his chair sullenly. “It’s just not fair. I should be married by now and ruling a second kingdom. But no, Belle had to run off and get herself cursed. Mother won’t even let me court any other women until we’re sure the Dark One can’t cure Belle.” 

“Yeah, he’s certainly taking his time, isn’t he?” LeFou elbowed Gaston. “You think he’s given up and cooked her for dinner?”

“Hmm,” Gaston said, scratching his chin. “It has been a while, hasn’t it? Surely the Dark One has enough magic to break a stupid little curse.” 

The wheels in his head began to turn. He didn’t necessarily want to marry Belle after she had dismissed his proposal and publicly humiliated him. However, that didn’t mean he wanted someone else to have her, especially if she was still heir to her lands. 

“LeFou, I’ve been thinking…”

His friend looked up from his drink. “Uh-oh.” 

Gaston slammed his mug onto the table. “That imp has had her for far too long!” He jumped out of his seat, feeling energized for the first time in weeks. “For all we know, he’s broken her curse and is keeping her as a trophy in his castle!” 

LeFou blinked dumbly at him. “Like stuffed and mounted on his wall? That’s gross.”

Ignoring his friend, the prince began to pace. “What if it was the Dark One who cursed Belle in the first place? I think it’s high time I paid that beast a visit and took back what is rightfully mine.”

LeFou chuckled. “Yeah, maybe if you rescued her, Belle might actually want to marry you.” 

His laughter stopped mid-chortle as Gaston pointed a finger directly in his face. 

“Belle will marry me if she knows what’s good for her,” he said, his voice deadly quiet. “Now go round up a few of the servants. If I’m to go up against the Dark One, I’m going to need some target practice.” 

* * *

Belle was walking around the garden in the moonlight. She’d transformed half an hour ago, but wanted to clear her head before going into the castle. 

Before facing him again. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep up the charade. She’d been stealing ingredients and ruining Rumplestiltskin’s potions for weeks now and the guilt was starting to gnaw at her. She hated lying to him and going behind his back, but she couldn’t let him reverse the spell. 

Especially not now that she had developed feelings for him. 

She treasured the night hours because she got to spend them with Rumplestiltskin. He rarely slept and spent much of the late hours spinning at his wheel in the Great Hall. She would often curl up with a book in a chair near him and they would go about their tasks in silent companionship until one of them, usually Belle, would begin a conversation that would last them into the wee hours of the morning. 

Occasionally Rumplestiltskin would keep her company during the day as well, though she’d had to bully him into it in the beginning. Some of her favorite memories involved him soaking his feet in the lake while telling her stories of far off places like Agrabah and Camelot. 

Even before she’d met him in human form, he had occasionally sought her out for no more reason than to be around another living, breathing creature. He’d claimed it was for research purposes, of course, but it was easy to tell when that was merely an excuse. Her fear of him had faded fast after she’d realized that. After all, it was hard to be scared of a man so lonely that he sought out the company of a swan to talk to. 

Once they had gotten to know each other as humans, her gratitude for his companionship had quickly morphed into feelings of real friendship. Those in turn had blossomed into something she wasn’t ready to name yet, but knew to be stronger than anything she had ever felt for any other man before. 

She would often ruminate on the differences between Rumplestiltskin and Gaston. While Rumplestiltskin appeared monstrous on the surface, he had shown her more kindness and friendship than the prince had in the ten years that she had known him. Meanwhile, Gaston presented a handsome mask to the world, all the while hiding a shallow and cruel personality underneath. As much as Rumplestiltskin pretended to scold her and tease her, she had been treated more like an equal here, in the home of the Dark One, than she ever had in her life. 

Which was why she couldn’t risk him finding out the truth. If he knew what had really happened the night of her supposed betrothal, she would lose everything. Rumplestiltskin was honor-bound by his deal and wouldn’t stop until he had cured her. But the moment he did, she would have to go home. Not only would she be forced to marry Gaston, but she would never see Rumplestiltskin again. 

She couldn’t let that happen. If it meant breaking every vial in Rumplestiltskin’s lab, then so be it. She wouldn’t lose him. 

As much as she hated it, she could never tell him the truth. 

* * *

_TWO MONTHS EARLIER_

Belle’s heart hammered in her chest as she fled Gaston’s castle, running straight for the northern edge of the Black Forest. The large forest lined three sides of the castle, providing ample opportunities for hunting to the kingdom. Gaston had often boasted about his hours spent roaming the forest; for the first time, Belle was wishing she had paid more attention. 

Last summer, she had found an old dusty book in Gaston’s library that spoke of a magical grove of oak trees deep within the northern part of the forest. The grove was rumored to attract fairies and occasional sightings had been reported over the years, though none had been seen for many years. 

It was far from a certainty, but it did seem the best place to try and summon a fairy. 

The book had been vague on the exact whereabouts of the grove, but Belle had studied several maps of the forest to prepare as best she could. The sun had already set, but the stars were clear in the night sky above, giving her at least some light to guide her way. 

After several hours of searching, Belle was almost ready to admit defeat. Despite her preparation, the forest seemed to stretch on forever and the grove was nowhere in sight. Her father was sure to have sent the guards out after her by now; perhaps even Gaston had joined the search. She sighed, closing her eyes wearily and slumping back against a tree. A tear streaked down her face and she didn’t bother to wipe it away, letting it drop to the forest floor. 

She could almost hear Gaston mocking her for crying, something he had done often when they were children. The memories weren’t pleasant, but they reminded her why she couldn’t give up and gave her with the courage she needed to continue. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, her gaze landing on the tree line above. 

Belle gasped. One oak tree towered well above the others, making it easy to spot even from where she stood. 

She ran forward, forgetting all her frustration and fatigue. This had to be what she was searching for; she just knew it. 

Out of breath, she finally arrived in the grove, the sounds of the forest fading away as she stepped inside. The other trees, quite large themselves, formed a circle around their largest, oldest member. Momentarily taken aback by its sheer size, Belle walked up to it slowly. She reached out and touched the tree’s trunk, feeling the ancient bark beneath her palm. A shiver of something strange, but not unpleasant, ran through her. She snatched back her hand, staring at the tree. 

Had that been...magic? 

Hope rose once again within her. This was her chance to be brave and change her future. 

Overhead, the stars twinkled in the sky, but it was the blue star that shined the brightest. Belle held her breath and focused on it with her whole being, wishing for the help she so desperately needed. 

“What is your wish, my child?” 

Belle jumped, spinning around to see a small fairy with a beautiful blue dress floating in the air before her. 

It wasn’t just any fairy who had answered her summons. Belle was face-to-face with the Blue Fairy, one of the most powerful fairies in the Enchanted Forest. If anyone could help, Blue could. 

“You came!” She could barely contain her relief. “I was so afraid you wouldn’t.”

“Of course I came.” The Blue Fairy’s voice twinkled like a bell. “I will always come to the aid of those who have a pure heart.” She smiled kindly at Belle. “Now, what is the problem, dear child?”

“My father is forcing me into an arranged marriage.” For the second time that night, tears welled up in her eyes. “I need a way out.” 

“I’m afraid I cannot interfere in these types of matters,” the Blue Fairy said, her expression sad. “I cannot use magic to manipulate a person against their will.” 

Belle’s heart began to sink. She had been counting on magic to help her figure a way out of her predicament. If the Blue Fairy couldn’t help her, Belle’s only choice would be to run away. But even if her father’s guards didn’t manage to track her down, she didn’t have the first idea where to go or how to provide for herself. 

Her only hope had been fairy magic. 

“What if…” Her brain was racing, trying to find a loophole in what the Blue Fairy had said. “What if I gave you permission to use magic on me? That would be allowed, right?” 

The Blue Fairy nodded. “What do you suggest?” 

Belle took her time answering, knowing that she would have to live with the consequences of whatever she asked for. Gaston only wanted to marry her because she was beautiful and their marriage would give him a second kingdom. Simply asking the fairy to make her ugly wouldn’t be enough; as shallow as Gaston was, he was also just as greedy, and would still marry her for her crown. She needed to figure out something that would make it impossible for him to marry her or gain her lands, but would not force her to leave her home. 

Something Gaston had said earlier that night came back to her. It was an absolutely crazy idea, but she was out of options. 

“Could you turn me into a swan?” Belle blurted out. 

The Blue Fairy cocked her head. “A swan?” 

“I can’t marry the prince if I’m not human. But - ” Belle hesitated, remembering the tale of the king who was a bear by day and a man by night. “Is it possible for the spell to only affect me during the day?” 

If the spell only lasted during the day, she would be free to spend her nights reading and doing as she pleased while everyone else believed that she was still cursed. 

The Blue Fairy was giving her an appraising look. Belle had a feeling the fairy wasn’t used to such detailed wishes.

“My magic can do what you ask. But are you certain this is what you truly want?”

“It is.” Belle nodded emphatically. “I’d rather live a half-life than marry someone who doesn’t even know what love is.” 

“I will grant your wish then. But like any spell or curse, it can be broken.”

“How?” Belle asked, beginning to panic. Gaston may be ignorant in many ways, but he was resourceful. If he figured out a way to break the spell, he would do it to claim his prize. 

“True Love’s kiss.” The Blue Fairy sighed happily. “True Love’s kiss is the purest form of light magic. When shared between two people with the truest of hearts, it can break any spell. If you are mistaken about your prince’s feelings for you, he will be able to prove his love with a kiss.” 

Belle bit back a snort. “That shouldn’t be a problem then. The only love in Gaston’s heart is for his own reflection.” 

The Blue Fairy’s smile was a bit patronizing this time. “You never know, my dear. Love can be found in the strangest of places.”

Belle obviously didn’t agree, but figured it was best not to argue with someone who was about to point a wand at her. Besides, she was running out of time. Any moment, the guards could burst into the grove. While she would need them to see her transform into a swan for this to work, she needed to make sure she understood exactly what she was agreeing to first. 

Belle took a deep breath. She would be brave. She had to be. 

“I’m ready,” she said. “Now tell me, how is this going to work exactly?” 

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had been covertly sneaking glances at Belle while he spun. As he had suspected, the spell he had cast in his lab had revealed to him that Belle had been tampering with his potions. 

Now that he had his proof, all he had to do was confront her. It was a simple enough thing to do, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, he was having difficulty actually doing it. 

“You’ve been staring at me for twenty minutes, Rumple.” 

He jumped in his seat. “What?” 

She was sitting on the chaise next to the fireplace. She often sat there in the evenings when he spun. Her head had been buried in her book the entire time so he thought his looks had gone unnoticed. 

Apparently not. 

“I was just...curious about something.” 

Belle straightened in her seat. “Oh?” She suddenly looked nervous. “What is that?” 

“Well,” Rumplestiltskin said, seeing an opening to ask her about her past, “I’ve gotten the impression that you weren’t overly excited about your upcoming marriage.” His hands fluttered by his side and he suddenly wondered if he wanted to know her answer or not. “Tell me. What was so bad about this little princeling?” He leaned towards her conspiratorially. “Was he ugly?” 

“Gaston?” Belle chuckled darkly before her mouth twisted into a grimace. “Not at all. At least not on the outside.” She closed her book and set it on the chaise next to her. “I asked him if beauty was the only thing that mattered to him and his answer was “What else is there?”

Rumplestiltskin snorted. “He should write a book: ‘How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less’."

Belle burst out laughing, the sound bringing a lightness to his chest that he couldn’t explain. He wanted to hear her laugh again, but that was not why he had asked her about the prince. 

He kept his tone conversational. “So if the curse were to break, you would have to marry Gaston?”

Belle shook her head. “No. That’s what everyone wants, but - ” Her voice wavered but her expression was resolute. “I’d rather stay a swan forever than marry that brute.” 

“No need for anything that extreme,” Rumplestiltskin said. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

Belle flopped back on the chaise. “I don’t see how. At least now I’m safe.”

His mouth quirked. Safe with the Dark One? He had a feeling most people wouldn’t share her definition of the word. 

She had also unknowingly revealed why she had been messing with his research. The poor thing was so scared of having to marry a man she didn’t love that she was sabotaging her own cure. For some reason that was beyond him, Belle would rather live a half life while trapped in the Dark Castle with him than be freed from her curse and return to her family and fiancé. 

If only she had called on him before she had been cursed; he certainly could have made her a better deal. He could have turned that prince into a frog and saved them all a lot of trouble. Not that he couldn’t still do that, of course. 

He was about to suggest such a plan when Belle spoke up again. 

“May I ask you a question in return?” When he nodded, she continued. “I was wandering around the castle earlier and I found a room that had clothing for a small boy. Was it yours or...did you have a son?” 

He clenched his fists. The mention of Baelfire had come out of nowhere; he hadn’t expected it. What had she been doing in that room anyway? There was no reason for her to be in there, not that she seemed to care about those types of boundaries anyway, given what had been happening in his lab. Had she taken anything while she’d been there? He should have locked Bae’s bedroom door the moment he’d suspected her of stealing his ingredients. 

“Did you take anything?” 

She frowned. “Of course not. I would never…” She trailed off, a guilty look crossing her face.

“Oh yes, I’m sure I can take the word of a known liar.” 

Her eyes flashed. “Look, I’m sorry I asked, but there’s no reason to get angry. If you don’t want to answer, just say so. I’m not trying to intrude on your privacy.” 

“Did you read that in one of your books?” he asked, his voice mocking. 

“If you don’t like the books I read, maybe you should take it up with the library’s architect,” Belle shot back, raising an eyebrow. 

Apparently she’d realized that he had built her the library then. Embarrassment added to his anger. 

“You know, you’re really starting to bug me!”

She sniffed. “I should think you’d be used to it by now.”

“That’s it! Just keep pushing it. But someday I’m going to boil over!”

For the first time since she had stood in front of him as a human, Belle actually looked a little scared of him. 

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on him, drenching his fiery anger. He suddenly felt very ashamed. 

Of course Belle hadn’t taken his son’s belongings. He had just learned why she had tampered with his lab and it was for a very understandable reason. 

“I’m sorry, Belle. I’m just...frustrated.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t spoken about Baelfire to anyone for a very long time. Suddenly, he desperately wanted to tell Belle about him. “I do have a son. His name is Baelfire. But I haven’t seen him in a very, very long time.” 

He looked over at Belle, but saw nothing but compassion in her eyes.

“That must be hard. For both of you.” 

“I…” He couldn’t speak. How could he admit to Belle that his son was lost to him because of his own selfishness? And that despite hundreds of years of searching, he still wasn’t close to finding him? 

The weight of his failure crushed down on him and he slumped over the spinning wheel, hiding his face behind his hands. Belle’s presence and the search for her cure had been a welcome distraction these past two months, but it had done nothing to help him bring back his son.

He heard a creak as Belle rose from her chair and walked over to him. A soft hand touched his shoulder lightly. He tensed, still so unused to another’s touch after so long without. 

“I’m sorry, Rumple. I didn’t mean to cause you pain.” 

He shook his head, still not meeting her gaze. “It was my fault. I let him go and I haven’t been able to find him.” He stared at his hands, his green-gold skin suddenly disgusting to him. “I have all this power at my fingertips, but it can’t bring me the one thing I truly want. Being the Dark One...it has given me everything, except a way to my son.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Belle shake her head. “I don’t understand.” 

“Baelfire is in another realm. Portals are hard to come by and many won’t even work for me because I’m the Dark One.” 

“But all you want to do is find your son!” Belle sounded close to tears herself. Her outrage on his behalf made his chest tighten. “That’s so unfair.” 

“It’s what it is. I’ve been trying to find a way to reach him for years.” 

“Surely there’s someone who could help. I know you dislike fairies, but perhaps the Blue Fairy -”

Rumplestiltskin nearly jumped out of his seat. “It’s her fault my son is gone in the first place! She gave him the means to get to the Land Without Magic, and then refused to help me when I tried to find a way to go after him.” He shook his head. “No, the Blue Fairy would sooner die than help someone like me.” 

“I won’t mention her again,” Belle said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “We’ll think of something else. I know it.” 

He turned, finally locking gazes with her. The warmth in her blue eyes went straight through his chest, piercing his heart. 

There was no denying the truth now. He was in love with his swan princess. 

“Aye,” he said, his throat suddenly dry. “Something.” 

He was about to find an excuse to leave and sort through everything he had learned tonight when something Belle had said struck him as odd.

“How do you know about the Blue Fairy?” 

“Oh.” Belle’s voice sounded small. “I read about her.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “And?” 

Belle suddenly found the floor very interesting. “Well, I may have ran into her in the forest a while back…” 

Rumplestiltskin groaned, letting his head fall into his hands again. It all made sense now. Belle hadn’t been cursed; the damn Blue Fairy had granted Belle’s wish to be free of her arranged marriage by turning her into a swan! As if the psychotic gnat couldn’t have helped her in a million more useful ways. It explained why so many of his tests had responded strangely and why he hadn’t been able to identify any dark magic at play. 

He raised his head and grasped Belle’s hands with his own. “There must be a way to break her spell then.” 

Belle blushed. “There is.” 

Rumplestiltskin was feeling a sense of déjà vu. “And?” he prompted once again. 

“True Love’s Kiss.” 

“Oh.” Rumplestiltskin’s hope fell. “Well, that’s...definitely something.” 

He may love Belle but the kiss wouldn’t work unless she loved him back, a miracle he was far too smart to believe possible. 

“We’ll find another way, Belle.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I promise. My research is bound to discover another way.” 

“Yes,” Belle said, her voice sounding weary. “I’m sure it will.” 

* * *

It was strange how anti-climatic her big secret had been in the end. Belle had been dreading telling Rumplestiltskin for weeks and when he finally learned the truth, he hadn’t reacted anything like she thought he would. Several days had passed since her heart to heart with him and though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, something had definitely changed that night. It was like a wall had been taken down between them, though she wasn’t sure exactly what that meant. 

She’d told him the truth about the Blue Fairy’s spell, and later even admitted to tampering with his lab, though he’d been unsurprised by that revelation. She had no reason to feel disappointed, and yet, it had only been after she had told him how to break the curse that she had realized how much she wanted him to admit to having feelings for her as well. 

Of course, that hope was ridiculous and she knew it. Rumplestiltskin had lived for hundreds of years and had almost unlimited magic at his beck and call. Meanwhile, she spent half her time as a swan. It wasn’t hard to realize she didn’t have a lot to offer in return. 

They were once again in the Great Hall, both seated at the fireplace with their usual pursuits. There was only a short bit of night left, dawn fast approaching, when the sound of heavy wooden doors banging into the castle’s outer walls startled them both. They looked up in time as the doors of the Great Hall began to swing open, revealing a figure clothed in dark red hunting gear, a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in hand. 

Belle would know that arrogant jawline anywhere. “Gaston? What are you doing here?” 

“Belle?” The prince stared at her, his mouth open in shock. “You’re cured!” His gaze turned to Rumplestiltskin, who had stood and was watching Gaston warily. “So you have been keeping her for yourself, beast.”

“He hasn’t done anything of the sort.” Belle stood, drawing Gaston’s attention back to her. “I’m still cursed. When the moon sets, I’ll turn back into a swan.” 

“The spell can only be broken by True Love’s kiss,” Rumplestiltskin added snidely.

“That’s it? A kiss?” Gaston began to stride towards her. 

“No!” Belle shouted, dashing behind Rumplestiltskin. 

Gaston halted, staring at her dumbfounded. “You want to stay a duck?”

“Swan!” Belle and Rumplestiltskin shouted together. 

Gaston looked between the two of them, his gaze finally landing on where Belle was clutching Rumplestiltskin’s arm. He sneered. “Are you in love with the beast, Belle?” 

Rumplestiltskin scoffed. “Don’t be absurd. She just doesn’t want to marry you.” 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, Dark One. Especially since you can’t even manage to undo a measly curse. Perhaps you’re not as powerful as people say.” 

Rumplestiltskin bared his teeth. “Want to test that theory?”

Belle, recognizing the murderous look in both men’s eyes, quickly intervened. “Gaston, I think it’s best if you leave now.” 

“Without my betrothed?” Gaston laughed but there was no warmth in it. “What kind of man do you think I am, Belle?” 

“A delusional one?” Rumplestiltskin offered helpfully. 

Belle ignored the quip, taking a step from out behind him. “Please, Gaston. I’m asking you to leave for your own good. Whether or not this curse is ever broken, I have no intention of marrying you.”

The smile on Gaston’s face grew brittle; his eyes flashing with anger. “You’re confused. The Dark One has clearly messed with your mind.” He offered a hand towards her. “Come with me while you still can.”

Belle’s anger exploded out of her. “How many times do I have to say no?” she yelled. “I’ll never give you my father’s kingdom.” She lifted her chin and met his gaze firmly. “I’ll die first.” 

Gaston shrugged. “That can be arranged.” 

The next few moments happened so fast that Belle could only watch in horror as Gaston, in one fluid motion, strung an arrow into his bow and aimed it directly at her heart. 

With a snarl, Rumplestiltskin leapt at Gaston, knocking the bow from his hands. The two tumbled about on the ground, fists and arms flying as they tried to overpower the other. 

Belle’s eyes darted around the room for something that could help. Rumplestiltskin had a number of weapons but most were either for show or too heavy for her to pick up, let alone wield. Her eyes fell on a gold candelabra on the dining table. She raced towards it and picked it up, only to see with horror that her hand was beginning to shimmer. 

Spinning towards the windows, Belle had only a moment to take in the sunlight spilling through the glass before her whole body started to tingle. The candelabra dropped to the floor as she fell back against the table. Her body began to twist and compress, the room becoming larger as her body quickly shrunk. 

Her vision cleared a moment later and she found herself on top of the table. She looked up in time to see Gaston pin Rumplestiltskin to the ground, his hands around Rumplestiltskin’s throat. 

Rearing up on her hind legs, Belle flared her wings and dove off the table towards Gaston. She crashed onto his back, biting at his neck and whacking his head violently with her wings.

He screamed in pain, tumbling off Rumplestiltskin and sprawling onto the floor. Belle paid him no mind, her attention solely focused on the man in front of her. To her great relief, Rumplestiltskin was still breathing, though he seemed rather dazed from the loss of oxygen. 

He’d be alright as long as she could keep Gaston away from him long enough for him to recover. She would just have to - 

Pain, unlike anything she had experienced before, ripped through her body. She cried, falling backward and hitting the floor with a thud. 

Time slowed as she stared up at the Great Hall’s ceiling, too disoriented to understand what was happening to her. 

Then the familiar tingle that always happened before she transformed shot through her. Belle’s body began to change and for a second, she was filled with hope despite the agonizing pain. But the moment she became human again, she knew something was very, very wrong. There was a terrible pain in her side and each time she took a breath, it hurt even worse. With difficulty, she turned her head to look, only to see an arrow sticking out of her side and blood soaking through her dress. 

It seemed Gaston had kept his promise, after all. 

She heard a muffled shout and then Rumplestiltskin was hovering above her. He fell onto his knees at her side and removed the arrow. She saw him muttering words under his breath and waving his hands over her, but nothing he did had any effect. 

“No, no, no,” Rumplestiltskin sobbed, picking her up gently and cradling her in his arms. “I can’t lose you too!” 

The broken look on his face confirmed her worst fear. There was nothing anyone could do now. 

“Rumple, I feel so weak. I think I’m…”

He shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. “Sweetheart, just hold on a little longer. I’ll think of something.”

She managed to give him a brave smile. “It’s too late.”

“No,” he said harshly, “there’s always something.” 

“It’s time to say goodbye, Rumple.” With the last of her strength, she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “I love you.” 

“Belle!” He leaned his forehead against hers and gently whispered, “I love you too.” 

His kiss was the barest of whispers against her lips, but she felt the tingle of magic from where his mouth met hers. It was different from the magic that transformed her each day and night. This magic was like lightning, causing her heart to leap and her body to fill with adrenaline. She pushed her lips against his, chasing the feeling that was beginning to overwhelm her. She clutched at Rumplestiltskin, unmindful of her broken body, as their kiss fed something else inside her. 

There was a sudden, sharp pain in her side. Belle cried out, breaking the kiss. A moment later, she was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. She heard Rumplestiltskin gasp but the pain was too overwhelming for her to focus on anything else. She glanced down, her eyes growing wide as she watched the blood covering her dress disappear. It was followed by sharp, quick pains as her body began stitching itself together again. 

After a moment, she was able to lift herself up onto her elbows. “Rumple, look!” She frowned as she saw him sprawled on the floor. His face was turned away from her and his hair…

Belle blinked. The hair covering his face wasn’t his usual riot of wild gray curls. The hair was straight and brown, falling softly around his head. 

“Rumplestiltskin?” she asked, her voice hoarse. 

He turned to her slowly, his hair falling away to reveal a very human face. “Belle?” 

She gasped. She’d known that he had been human once, before he’d been the Dark One. But knowing that and seeing it were very different things. 

But though the hair and skin were different, the look he gave her was the same. 

“It is you!” Belle half ran, half crawled towards him. She touched his cheek, now smooth under her fingertips. “What happened?”

“The only thing that could break both our curses,” he said quietly. “True Love’s Kiss.” 

A grin broke out on her face and she wanted to leap for joy at his words. But Rumplestiltskin wasn’t meeting her eyes. Instead, he was gazing at the now flesh-colored skin on his hands mournfully. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worriedly. 

“Baelfire. I’ll never find him without the Dark One’s magic.”

Belle closed her eyes, kicking herself for not realizing this right away. Rumplestiltskin had explained how he needed his magic to find his son, and how his search had been even harder because his dark magic had made many paths unusable for him. 

Her eyes shot open. “But this is great news!” 

His gaze darkened and she rushed to explain. “The Dark One’s magic isn’t holding you back now! You said yourself that several ways were denied to you because of it. Surely, those won’t be obstacles now!” 

He blinked several times, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally, he shook his head. “Even if that were true, I’ve made too many enemies. Dark One or not, they won’t help me now.” 

At the word “enemies”, Belle panicked. She shot to her feet, glancing wildly around the Great Hall.

“Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked worriedly. 

“Where’s Gaston?” she asked. “Did he escape?” 

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. “Oh, he must have hopped away at some point.” 

Belle’s gaze landed on the fallen bow and arrow that had been thrown across the room at some point. “Do you think he might come back?” 

“I wouldn’t count on it. He was looking a little green around the gills, so to speak.” 

A sneaking suspicion entered her brain. “Rumple, you didn’t by any chance turn him into a frog, did you?” 

He waved his hand in a vague gesture. “It seemed poetic, all things considered.” He let out a chuckle, which was much deeper than the high-pitched titter Belle was used to. “I’m sure he’ll find someone to change him back eventually. I let him keep his voice.” 

She tried not to smile, but the image of Gaston hopping around the Enchanted Forest, stubbornly insisting that he was actually a prince, was enough to make her mouth twitch. Besides, if Gaston had been willing to kill her for refusing to marry him, perhaps it was best for his kingdom if he didn’t return to rule. At least, not right away. 

Belle had learned a lot about herself during her time as an animal; perhaps Gaston would too. 

She knelt back down next to Rumplestiltskin. “There’s something else I’ve been wondering about. When Gaston first tried to shoot me, you jumped in front of me and fought him hand to hand. Why didn’t you just use your magic to stop him?” 

With his lighter complexion, it was much easier to see Rumplestiltskin blush now. “I kind of forgot.” 

Belle laughed. “My hero.” She tilted her head, capturing his mouth with a kiss. She pulled back after a moment, noticing that while his expression had lightened, his eyes still held sorrow at his loss. “We’ll figure this out, Rumple. You will find your son; I know it.” 

He sighed. “I wish that was true.” 

The wheels in Belle’s mind began to turn. She beamed at Rumplestiltskin. “I think I have an idea.” 

* * *

The Blue Fairy hovered before Belle in the Great Hall, a frown on her face. 

“How have you summoned me here?” she demanded. “The Dark One’s magic has always blocked any fairy from entering.” 

“The Dark One is gone.” Belle motioned Rumplestiltskin over from where he had been half-hiding, half-sulking behind his armchair. “Rumplestiltskin is mortal now.” 

The Blue Fairy’s eyes grew wide as she took in Rumplestiltskin’s appearance. “It can’t be.” 

“True Love’s Kiss broke both his curse and mine. And now, we need your help to find his son.” 

The fairy’s mouth opened and closed several times. “This is unbelievable.” She forced her expression into a neutral one. “But I still can’t help him. As I told you when we met, I can only help - ”

“You told me you can only help those with a pure heart,” Belle said. “The darkness is gone from him. By breaking both our curses, he’s proven that his heart is true!”

Belle could tell that her words had rattled the Blue Fairy, but it didn’t seem to be enough.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot help in this matter.” 

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. “There’s one teensy, tiny issue. If you don’t help me, you’re dooming the Enchanted Forest. The Evil Queen knows that I’ve been working on creating the Dark Curse. Without my power to protect me, there won’t be a single place in the realm for me to hide from her. But if I were to be in another realm…”

The Blue Fairy crossed her arms. “A pure heart for less than a day and you’re already trying to blackmail me?” 

He shrugged. “Some 300-year-old habits are harder to kick than others.” 

For a few moments, the Blue Fairy said nothing. Then she let out a deep sigh. “Belle, do you remember the largest tree in the forest grove you met me in?” When Belle nodded, she continued. “It is the last enchanted tree in the realm. If fashioned into a vessel, it could be used to transport you both to the Land Without Magic where your son is now.” 

Before Belle could ask anything else, the Blue Fairy disappeared in a puff of blue fairy dust. 

“Some help she is! How does she expect us to do this without your magic?” Belle asked angrily. “Does she think I’m a wood carver?” 

She turned to see Rumplestiltskin, staring at her with a grin. For the first time that day, it met his eyes.

“Don’t worry about that,” he said. “I know a guy.” 

* * *

_ONE MONTH LATER_

A carpenter named Gepetto had made quick work of fashioning a wardrobe out of the enchanted tree after Rumplestiltskin gave him potions to keep his son Pinoccio human, regardless of whatever adolescent scrapes the boy got into over the years. 

Belle and Rumplestiltskin stood in front of the wardrobe, both looking at it with nervous excitement. 

“It’s time,” Belle said.

She felt Rumplestiltskin lace his fingers through hers. She gave his hand a squeeze. 

The bags on their backs held some basic necessities, including some gold. They had no idea what to expect in this Land Without Magic, but they were prepared as well as they could be.

They stepped through the wardrobe together, Belle trailing right after Rumplestiltskin. A tingle of magic washed over her, not unlike how she had felt each time she had transformed. 

But this was different. She was free now, and with her True Love by her side, they could do anything, even uncover the mysteries of this new and uncharted realm. 

As they stepped outside of the hollow of the tree, Belle took a look around the new world she and Rumplestiltskin had traveled to. 

“Now,” Belle said, a smile breaking out on her face, “this is my idea of fun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is a super belated birthday gift for b-does-the-write-thing. She’s been unbelievably kind and patient while I struggled to write this and I can't thank her enough for that <3


End file.
